


Moonlight Guardian

by XxILoveMusicxX



Series: Moonlight Guardian [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Has Been, Attempted Sexual Assault, Champ is an ass, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinda, always will be, set after 1x09, werewolf!Nicole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxILoveMusicxX/pseuds/XxILoveMusicxX
Summary: A sharp scream suddenly caught her attention and her head snapped to the left, her sharp eyes gazing into the tree line to try to find the source of the noise. It happened again and Nicole, being more alert now, immediately recognized it as Waverly's and took off at lighting speed towards it.





	Moonlight Guardian

Waverly jumped as rough hands grabbed her waist and squeezed it tightly as she walked out of Shorty's, having just closed the bar and was walking over to her jeep to drive back to the Homestead.

"Hey, baby," a voice slurred into her ear and Waverly nearly gagged at the stale breath that greeted her nostrils. She knew it was Champ, her ex, and tried to escape his grip, only to be turned to face him.  _Oh, the breath._

 _"_ Champ, let go," she said, trying to pry his hands from her waist only for them to squeeze painfully tighter against her ribs.

"C'mon, Wave, I know you miss me and I forgive you, I'll take you back," he said, leaning closer and backing her towards his huge truck

"No, Champ, I have Nicole," she said, eyes widening in fear as her back hit the cold metal of his truck. He seemed to ignore her though and tried to lean in for a kiss, Waverly dodging his lips and turning her head. "Get off," she said, slapping him as he leaned in again.

Champ's eyes flashed angrily as he looked at Waverly, his cheek already slightly red from Waverly's slap. "You know," he snarled, "I was tryna be nice, but now you're gonna get it."

Waverly yelped as she was forced into the passenger seat of his truck, watching as he climbed in the other side and locked the doors before hastily pulling out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" she asked shakily.

"Somewhere quiet, where I'm gonna teach you a lesson for leaving me and then even having the nerve to slap me, you stupid bitch," he said driving dangerously out of the town. Waverly squeezed her eyes shut as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"W-Wynonna's gonna look for me, she knows when I get home," she said, trying to sound threatening. "Nicole will look too."

"I couldn't give a shit about what they do, they ain't gonna find you and even if they do, it'll be too late because I'm gonna shut your brain off _permanently_ ," he said, taking his eyes off the road to glare at the small brunette.

Waverly gulped and stayed quiet for the rest of the drive, becoming even more scared as they drove further from town to a more woodland part of Purgatory where the snow was even thicker. She was only in her boots and some blue jeans along with one of Wynonna's old hoodies, having put it on over her Shorty's shirt before leaving.

As soon as the truck came to a stop, Champ unlocked the doors and got out, Waverly doing the same and beginning to run into the trees, knowing she would be able to hide easier in them. Arms came around her waist, however, and threw her to the ground. The small girl let out a cry of pain as she lent on her left leg, trying to catch herself and failing as her leg twisted painfully.

"Don't even think about trying that again," Champ snarled as Waverly looked up at him in fear from the ground. He walked closer and stood even more over her before reaching for his belt buckle. Waverly suddenly kicked up with her good leg and hit him in the knee, causing the boy-man to stumble back as he was so drunk. She quickly turned to try and get up but fell back down again when Champ's heavy boot connected,  _hard,_ with her side. Waverly screamed in pain as tears sprung to her eyes. Champ rolled her over and punched her in the head, causing her to scream again. "Kicking hurts, right?"

 

* * *

 

Nicole sighed happily as she slowly strolled through the woods as her wolf. Nothing could bring her mood down right now. She had just kissed Waverly Earp, the cute small-town girl who she had a huge crush on. Well, actually, Waverly had kissed her and then rambled cutely about how she wanted a relationship with the redhead. Nicole had then hungrily kissed her back, happy that she finally had the girl she wanted and that she had managed to save the cute brunette from Champ Hardy, the local knob-rot and boy-man. Nicole absolutely hated him with a passion for the way he treated Waverly, like a piece of meat which he owned and could show off to his stupid friends in Shorty's every night.

One thing that Nicole was worried about, however, was the fact that she didn't know how to tell Waverly that she was a werewolf and that she was the alpha of a pack back in America _and_ that Waverly was her mate, Nicole having already imprinted on the small girl. She had come to Purgatory to help protect the town from the revenants as her scout had told her that they were on the rise again since Wynonna turned 27. Her pack remained in America but they were ready to come out to her if she called for them. Being the alpha meant that she was naturally bigger and stronger than the other werewolves in her pack. Her father had been the previous alpha and her mother his luna but now they had passed the duties and the pack down to Nicole.

A sharp scream suddenly caught her attention and her head snapped to the left, her sharp eyes gazing into the tree line to try to find the source of the noise. It happened again and Nicole, being more alert now, immediately recognized it as Waverly's and took off at lighting speed towards it.

 

* * *

 

Waverly was sobbing now as Champ took his belt off and held her down with a foot on her stomach, causing her ribs even more pain. She screamed out for help, hoping that some random person was out walking their dog or something and that they heard her.

"Nobody's here," Champ said, taking his foot off her stomach before straddling her hips, pinning her down again. He grabbed a fist full of her hair to drag her up for a kiss, pulling painfully. A low growl stopped him just before he kissed her. His eyes widened comically as he turned and connected his eyes with two other glowing yellow ones.

His fist in Waverly's hair loosened and Waverly turned to see what made Champ stop, not that she was complaining. Her whole body tensed as she saw a huge four legged silhouette standing about 10 feet away from them. She felt Champ tremble as it stepped closer and Waverly could see in the moonlight that it was a massive red wolf, at least 6 feet at the shoulder.

"On second thought, I'll leave you with this new company and get myself a better girlfriend," Champ stammered, standing up and starting to run off. He didn't get very far though as the wolf suddenly jumped forwards and caught his leg between it's huge jaws which were filled with incredibly sharp teeth.

 

* * *

 

Nicole knew that she shouldn't really kill the guy because Waverly was watching her and because it would raise more suspicion, but, oh, how much she wanted to sink her teeth into his neck for laying a finger on the smaller girl. Her wolf was telling her to kill him but she fought the urge and loosened her jaws. Champ pulled away, screaming in pain as his leg continued to bleed. 

She growled at him menacingly and watched as he scrambled away, making sure he was gone before turning around to the girl behind her. Waverly's eyes were trained on Nicole as she struggled to stand, although when she noticed the wolf looking at her she started to shuffle backwards, tears leaking from her eyes as she thought about what was sure to happen next.

"No, please," she cried as the wolf walked towards her slowly.

Nicole's heart broke as Waverly started shaking in fear of her and tried to show that she didn't want to hurt the small girl through her eyes. She stopped in front of her and laid down, placing her head softly on Waverly's leg. She whimpered when Waverly flinched.

"N-no, it's not you," Waverly said through a wince, missing the warmth of the wolf even though she only had it for a split second. "Please don't kill me."

Nicole shook her head, leaving Waverly stunned that she could understand what she was saying. The small brunette knew that this wasn't regular wolf but it didn't scare her as it's eyes were kind and soft now, not hard and frightening like they were when they were on Champ.

Nicole shuffled closer and softly nuzzled her nose against Waverly's injured ribs, happy when she didn't flinch away. She then moved up to look at the brunettes face and was displeased at the blood running down her cheek from the split in her eyebrow. She leaned forward to lick it off softly, watching as Waverly stiffened before she relaxed again, allowing the wolf to clean her cut.

Waverly watched as the wolf looked at her carefully, checking her body for any more blood. It seemed satisfied as it stood and went behind Waverly, the small girl then noticing that the wolf was a girl which surprised her slightly. She jumped when she felt the wolf's muzzle nudge again the bottom of her back, trying to get her to stand up.

"I can't get up, girl," Waverly said, causing the wolf to try a new tactic. It tucked it's head under her arm and raised it. Waverly got the message and held on as the wolf pulled her up gently to avoid hurting her.

Nicole was thankful that Waverly understood what she wanted her to do and she slowly pulled the girl onto her feet, not standing up all the way other wise she probably would've lifted her off the ground considering how big she was and how small Waverly was. She slid her head from under Waverly's arm and went behind her again, making sure to support her in case she stumbled. Nicole then started nudging her bum with her nose, slowly sliding the girl's phone out of her back pocket.

"Hey, you," Waverly said, turning ever so slightly when she heard a thud on the ground. She looked from her phone to the wolf, shocked at how smart this creature was. "OK then, you're definitely not a normal wolf."

She bent carefully to avoid hurting herself and grabbed her phone, sighing in relief when she saw that she had signal. Waverly quickly called Wynonna, leaning on the wolf next to her slightly as she felt quite faint.

 _"Hey, Babygirl, where are you? Are you hurt?"_ Wynonna's panicked voice asked through the speaker.

"Yeah, I'm fine, can you come pick me up, though," Waverly asked in as much of a calm voice as she could muster.

_"Of course, where are you?"_

"Um, just on the road by the wood at the edge of town, you'll be able to see me if you drive down it."

_"What? Why are you there?"_

"Trust me," Waverly said. "I'll explain when you get here."

She finished the call and pocketed her phone again turning to look at the wolf. "Okay, think you can help me get to the road, girl?" she asked. She smiled as the wolf nodded and started to move to help her, but it froze when something moved behind them. "Oh, shit," Waverly said shakily as she turned to see 3 coyotes stood together, growling at them. The wolf also turned to look at them and growled when she saw them, standing protectively in front of Waverly.

Nicole immediately blocked their view of her mate and slowly nudged her backwards towards a tree that she could lean on. The red wolf then stepped forwards again just as the first coyote lunged at her, snarling viciously. Nicole quickly swiped it down with her heavy paw, causing it to land in front of her and whimper on the ground. She ducked her head down and bit it fatally on the neck, ignoring Waverly's shocked gasp from behind her. Nicole then looked up again and saw that the other 2 coyotes were circling her, growling and barking at her as they did so. She tried to follow them both with her eyes but eventually she had one of them on either side of her and she just waited for them to attack.

It didn't take long for them to both run at her, Nicole turning to catch the front leg of one and shaking it roughly until she heard a crack and whimper, before letting go and turning towards the other one who was trying to bite her back leg. However, it was unable to puncture the skin, only graze it because of Nicole's enhanced body. She quickly grabbed it around the neck and bit down as hard as she could, killing it before throwing it aside.

Her head snapped up to look at Waverly as she heard a short scream and saw the coyote biting at the girl's foot as she tried to kick it away. Nicole was by her in an instant, grabbing the coyote and ripping it away from Waverly by the skin on it's side. She watched as it limped off, whimpering and Nicole decided to leave it as she knew it would probably die anyway with a wound like that.

Waverly breathed a sigh of relief as the wolf looked back at her, leaning down to smell her foot for any blood. "No, it's okay, my boots are really thick," she reassured, laughing a little in shock through her tears which had suddenly returned. The wolf looked up at her, it's eyes soft and gentle again as Waverly stroked her head lightly. "Thank you," she whispered, leaning forward to wrap her arms around the wolf's neck and smiling as she felt it rest it's head on her own and sit beside her, bracketing her small body between her front legs.

Nicole was happy to sit like that forever, her mate sitting safely with her and accepting of her natural form, even though Waverly didn't actually know it was her. Still, after this, Nicole didn't think that Waverly would mind much if she found out now, knowing that the redhead would do anything for her to keep her safe.

However, Nicole remembered that Wynonna was on her way to pick Waverly up and so she pulled away, only to see that Waverly's eyes were drooping and so she nudged her cold nose against the girl's cheek to keep her awake as she could have had a head injury from Champ's punch. Her eyes opened slowly and she smiled up at the wolf who was a whole lot taller than her.

"Why are you so big, huh?" she asked, leaning on it's back again to stand up, wobbling more than last time. When she was finally standing, the wolf laid down behind her, shuffling forwards slightly to part Waverly's legs and get her neck between them. "Hey, I have a girlfriend," she said with a laugh and as she moved to step off Nicole, the wolf started to stand up, causing Waverly to topple backwards and catch herself on the animal's back.

Nicole smiled as best as she could to herself as Waverly yelped, leaning her backside down so that the girl slid down onto her back more fully before standing up completely with Waverly sitting on her back as though she were riding a horse. She then started walking towards the road as Waverly clutched the fur on the back of her neck, trying not fall off.

"So you're really strong too, then," Waverly said as she relaxed more, the wolf having reached the road and was now walking on the side back towards town. She was thankful that she had practically forced her onto her back seeing as Waverly didn't think she would have made it back to the road considering the state she was in.

They walked in peace for a while, Waverly trying not to fall asleep to the steady rocking from the wolf walking slowly. Her hands were also subconsciously stroking through Nicole's fur, putting the redhead at ease slightly as she knew that Waverly was still awake and conscious. Waverly looked up suddenly, though, as headlights came into view in front of them and she hoped it was Wynonna, not thinking about the fact that her older sister may freak out when she sees that she was riding a 6 foot red wolf like a horse.

It became clear that it was Wynonna's truck as it got closer and so Nicole stopped, waiting for it to stop beside them. Wynonna then jumped out, immediately pointing Peacemaker at the huge red wolf and moving to grab Waverly.

"I swear to God, Beastie, if you've done anything to her, I will skin you alive and make a Bobo version 2 out of you!" she threatened as Nicole backed away with Waverly, knowing that Peacemaker could kill her.

"Hey, no, Wynonna she saved me from Champ, okay? He did this," Waverly said, pointing to her eye and snow covered clothes, "not her."

"Okay," Wynonna said hesitantly. "But why is it so big? Surely that's not right," she said and Nicole moved closer again, allowing Wynonna to touch her head.

"I don't know, but she saved me from Champ and a few coyotes," the smaller girl said, smiling as Wynonna came over to her and hugged her gently.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered. "And thank you, Beastie," Wynonna said, stroking Nicole some more before gingerly lifting Waverly down and into her arms, carrying her over to place her in the passenger seat. She then moved around to the driver's side and smiled at Nicole as she got in and drove off.

Nicole just watched as Waverly smiled softly at her in thanks from the passenger seat before running off into the woods to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about a part 2 maybe where Waverly finds out about Nicole?  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
